My Chemical Romance
by Anne Liberton
Summary: One-shot sobre o Gerard Way do My Chemical Romance e uma garota cujo nome eu não coloquei.


One-shot – My Chemical Romance

**One-shot – My Chemical Romance**

**Capítulo I – Meu Romance Químico**

16h28min

Gerard voltava pra casa com um sorriso nos lábios. Talvez estivesse cantarolando, se não fosse o frio, tamanha sua felicidade. Parou na floricultura de sempre, mas dessa vez não comprou o de sempre. Encontrou as mais belas rosas para formar o maior buquê que já havia visto.

- Obrigado, Roger. – disse ele, sorrindo. - Estas são as mais especiais. – o moço sorriu de volta e ele continou o caminho.

_ Tudo vai melhorar. _

Ele sentia que hoje seria diferente. Ela andava um pouco estranha, triste, como se algo a afligisse. Mas ela não era assim. Estavam sendo felizes juntos. E ele foi para a turnê. Gerard a visitava sempre que conseguia, sentia muito sua falta, sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, mas ele também tinha sua banda, suas obrigações.

Gerard havia entrado nas merecidas férias há apenas uma semana. E ela estivera assim com ele há uma semana. Mal lhe falava. Às vezes, ele perguntava "O que foi? O que você tem?", mas ela sempre respondia o mesmo vago "Nada".

_ Teimosa... Ela era sempre tão teimosa..._

Chegou à porta de casa. Com certa dificuldade, girou a maçaneta, tentando não fazer barulho. Estava trancada.

_ Estranho_

Pegou as chaves e abriu.

15h45min

Gerard tinha acabado de sair. Ela ouvira a porta batendo. Ele parecia muito magoado. Também, ela mal lhe falara na última semana.

_ Por que ele me deixa sempre tão só?_

Ela se entristecia quando ele partia. Às vezes até ficava com raiva. Mas não durava. Sabia que ele gostava do que fazia. Seguia seus sonhos. Como ela o amava.

_ Não posso culpá-lo. Não é culpa dele._

Eles eram namorados. E como todos os namorados, queriam passar todo o tempo juntos. Então, estavam morando juntos. Ela estava feliz. Mas por quê? Por que cometera aquele erro? Grave. Tão grave. Ela sabia que Gerard jamais a perdoaria se soubesse. Será que estava enganada? O que faria em seu lugar? Isso a tinha feito entrar em depressão. Gerard não sabia, claro. Mas a culpa a corroia dia após dia, à espera de uma solução.

Ela se olhou no espelho.

_ Já me decidi._

Foi até a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama carregada de lembranças. Dela, tirou o livro preferido de Gerard. Seu coração se encheu de coragem, pela primeira vez.

_ Agora._

16h47min

Gerard saiu do hall e foi até a sala de estar. Largou o buquê subitamente com a visão que o aguardava. A mulher que ele amava estava de frente para o espelho, apontando a arma que ele guardava _naquele_ livro para a própria cabeça. Ela tentou escondê-la, tarde demais.

- O que você tah fazendo? – perguntou ele, muito assustado.

- Eu só... – ela não podia lhe dizer.

- Pelo amor de Deus, larga isso! – e se aproximou.

- Tah carregada. – afirmou, decidida, apontando pra ele. E com um trêmulo movimento, destravou-a. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não ia atirar. Por um momento. O vaso ao lado de Gerard se quebrou e seus cacos caíram com um pequeno baque no chão.

- Por quê? Por que você tá fazendo isso? – começou Gerard, estático.

- Por favor, saia daqui! - disse ela, começando a chorar. - Eu não quero que você veja isso! – Gerard deu alguns passos em sua direção. - Não se aproxime! – e apontou pra ele novamente. Nele ela não vai atirar – Por favor... Não é assim que quero que você se lembre de mim. Saia! Assim eu vou poder descansar em paz, para sempre...

- E por que não vive comigo até o fim dos nossos dias? – ele começou a chorar também. Mas ela nunca o vira daquele jeito. _Nunca._ – Não posso te garantir a eternidade, mas enquanto eu viver, quero estar perto de você... – algo caiu do bolso de seu casaco e se abriu no chão, mas ele não deu importância. Nem ela.

- Gerard, pára, por favor...

- Eu quero ter você comigo. E nós seremos felizes juntos... Eu quero poder te beijar todos os dias e até meu último suspiro dizer que te amo...

- Pare, por favor – e tampou as orelhas - não fala isso...

_ Não posso me render a suas palavras doces... _

- ...e mesmo que tudo se torne difícil, eu vou te abraçar bem forte e nós atravessaremos todos os problemas...

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE OS MEUS PECADOS! – ela não podia ouvir mais. Era a primeira vez que havia tido coragem pra acabar com a própria vida. E falhara no último momento. Tarde demais.

_ NÃO É TARDE DEMAIS!_

Ela atirou. Um pouco abaixo de onde tinha apontado. Ele percebeu. Fora de propósito. Ela sabia atirar bem. E Gerard sabia disso. As lágrimas dele aumentaram quando o corpo dela caiu. As dela cessaram.

Ela devia ter uns oito segundos de vida. Se tivesse acertado, teria três. Sangue. O sangue jorrava rapidamente. _Um._ O tempo passava lentamente para ela. Sentia muita dor, mas ao mesmo tempo não sentia nada. Reparou nas rosas vermelhas ao longe. Suas preferidas. Gerard se ajoelhou ao seu lado e a segurou firme. Ela sentiu seu calor. _Dois. _Depois de abraçá-la, ele a beijou. Seus lábios estavam cheios de sangue, mas ele achou que continuavam os mesmos.

_ Tão doces..._

_ Três._ Ele a colocou no colo e pegou o celular, desesperado. Ela o ouviu ligar pro 911. Emergência. _Quatro. _Ela viu o que caíra do bolso dele naquela hora. A caixa forrada de seda vermelha se abrira e um anel prata com um diamante na ponta estava no meio da poça de sangue.

_ Ele ia me pedir em casamento..._

_ Cinco. _Ela tentou juntar forças para dizer "Eu amo você" ao menos uma última vez, mas o sangue continuava a sair, sugando suas forças. Rolou uma lágrima solitária por seu rosto. Ela nem conseguia se mover. Não conseguia se despedir. _Seis. _Ele largou o telefone, desesperado. Sabia que o tempo estava se esgotando. Ele dizia "Por favor, por favor, não me deixe..." Ele percebeu seus olhos perdendo o brilho "... por favor, eu preciso de você..." _Sete. _Ela não conseguia dizer nada. "... por favor, eu te amo, não me deixe...". Ela começou a se arrepender amargamente de sua decisão, enquanto falhava. Seus olhos se encontraram pela última vez.

_Oito._

**FIM**


End file.
